The Betrayal
by unitedgravedigger
Summary: Hermione thought he was cheating on her but when she walked into his room she couldnt believe what she saw.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had a hunch that Ron was cheating on her and has been cheating on her but if she had not walked in his room and saw it happening she would have never believed the truth.

When she walked into his room she saw Ron, Harry and Ginny all naked in Ginny's bed.

No one noticed her until Hermione whispered "Ron, how could you?"

When he heard her he jump up and pushed her against the wall saying "You should learn to knock on doors first you stupid slut!" as he pounded his fists into her face and stomach.

Hermione repeated "How could you" as she slid down the wall with a bruised body.

Ron answered "If you had just given in to me and let me have what I wanted, none of this would happened."

Hermione screamed "I wasn't ready for that yet you bastard" and pulled her wand on him ready to hex him if he did anything else to her.

When Ron saw her pull her wand he pulled back his foot to kick her in the face. Hermione saw this and saw Harry and Ginny standing by not interfering she got really mad and aparated on the spot to get away from all of them. When she reached her destination all she saw was a giant room and a pair of steely gray eyes looking down on her then everything went black.

Little did Hermione know that in her desperation she aparated into the large library at Malfoy Manner.

"That little bitch is going to pay for leaving here when I wasn't finished with her" Ron screamed once he realized what Hermione had done.

Harry finally spoke up, "She will come back when she is ready Ron, just make sure this time you keep a tighter hold on her and don't let her get her wand back this time."

"If you didn't try and kick her she would have never left and we would not be having this problem right now Ron" Ginny whispered to her furious brother.

"Shut up you idiot, it's your fault she found out, you can remember to silence the room but you can't seem remember to lock the door!" Ron furiously yelled.

"Draco, what was that loud crash we heard" came the voice of Narcissa as Draco was examining Hermione's abused body.

"It was that mudblood friend of Potter, what should we do with her?" Draco said to his mother.

"No one deserves to be treated the way she has been treated, take her to the spare room Draco and clean her up, if she wakes try and find out what happened to her and how she got here"

"But mother what will father say when he finds out that we had Potter's mudblood unconscious and we didn't give her to the dark lord?"

"Draco, do you mean you didn't hear about Luscious?"

"What happened to father?"

"During the attack on Azkaban to break Belatrix out he was given the Kiss by a stray dementor"

"So father finally got what he deserves, he was never a true follower of the Dark Lord anyway, he would choose either side he thought would win." Draco said as he was picking Hermione's body off the floor. "Ill take the mudblood up to the spare room as you asked and clean her up but when she wakes up she will have a lot to explain or I swear I will either kill her or she goes to the Dark Lord.

A/N: This is my first shot at writing fan fiction, I have only read it before now but I am going to try my best to get at least one update a week but I will update more than that if I can get a chapter done. Please leave what you think and don't be too harsh. If anyone loves the story enough to want to beta it I don't have a beta yet and getting one might help out some grammatical errors I've been known to have. Anyways that's all for now ill update again as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione became conscious of her surrounding and realized that she was in a bed, under sheets that were not hers. All of the sudden the memory of what happened came back to her and she jump up in the bed to see where she was.

"It's about time you woke up Granger, we were about to call our personal healer in to check on you" came the all too familiar silky voice from a dark corner of the room.

"Malfoy, where am I?"

"At Malfoy Manor of course, you should know you aparated here."

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get away from him hitting me."

"Who was hitting you?"

"Why do you care Malfoy?"

"No one, not even a filthy Mudblood should be treated like that, so tell me what happened and why you're here or ill take you to the Dark Lord."

"Please don't" Hermione pleaded "I aparated here trying to get away from Ron because he was hitting me and was about to kick me when I panicked and aparated away."

"Why was Weasel hitting you, I thought you two were dating?"

"I walked in on him Harry and Ginny in bed together, I suspected he was cheating on me but I was too scared to confront him until I saw them all in bed together."

After an awkward silence Hermione blurted out "I want to become a Death Eater."

Upon hearing this Draco nearly fell over in surprise, "why would you want to become a Death Eater, you are best friends with Potter."

"I am not friends with Harry anymore, not after he sat by and watched Ron attack me and did nothing to stop Ron.", Hermione spat out venomously, " I wish to get revenge on them all because of how they have mistreated me and only thought of me as a brain and not a person through-out the years."

"Wow, you seem to have some true hatred for the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Freaking-Die, but what makes you think the Dark Lord would allow you, a filthy Mudblood to become a Death Eater?"

"First of all blood obviously can't be everything for the Dark Lord because he himself is a half-blood, and I have valuable information about what Harry and Ron have been doing in order to try and kill the Dark Lord, plus I have an item that I think the dark lord himself would love to have back in his possession."

"And what item would that be?"

"Just tell him what I said and if he lets me survive the meeting you will see the time, I will not let you take the item to give to him and claim all the glory."

"Fine, but I just make sure you know that if you do not please him during your meeting with him he will kill you without hesitation."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from the Dark Lord"

"I will go contact him now"

"My Lord" Draco said as he bowed in front of his master who just flooed, into his study.

"Arise young Draco and tell me what you have to say"

"My Lord yesterday the Mudblood Granger aparated into the Manor and fell unconscious, when she woke up this morning she revealed that the Weasel had beaten her and Potter had watched to the point she wants revenge on them all. She has requested a meeting with you in which she will give you information against Potter and some item she says you would kill to posses in the hopes that you will accept her as a Death Eater."

"Young Draco, you should have contacted me when she arrived at the Manor, but I will overlook your failure because this information has grasped my interest and I would like to know what she can provide for us. Tonight at midnight I will call for you and my inner circle to come to me, bring her with you and by the end of the night we will either have a new play toy or we will have a powerful ally."

"Yes Master"

Back at the Burrow Ron is pacing his room wondering what would keep Hermione from coming back to him.

When Ginny walked into the room Ron screamed "I thought you said that she would come back to me you bitch."

"If I know Hermione which I think I do, she just needs time to herself then she will come back begging for your forgiveness."

"You had better be right for your sake!"

A/N: I managed to get another story done tonight but now I am going to wait a day or two and try and see how much I can get done and post whatever I have by Friday. I hope you are enjoying it. I still need a beta if anyone is interested. Please leave feedback to the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: sorry I took so long, I was just having some problems getting around to my computer to just sit down and type the story, I have had the notes for this story typed up for about 2 weeks now, and I still do not have a beta, I didn't want to post it without a beta but I have decided that once I get a beta I'm just going to have them fix everything I have already wrote and just re post the first few chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco left the study as soon as the Dark Lord flooed out and went back to where he left her. As he is walking down the hallway he realizes that he had forgotten to lock the door on the way out so she might have escaped, so he starts running down the hallway towards the door and he throws open the door when he gets there to find her asleep on the bed.

Hermione woke up to the sound of wood hitting the wall and looked to the door to see Draco standing there out of breath.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing Granger."

"If it's nothing then why are you out of breath?"

"I just realized as I was coming here that I didn't lock your door."

"Do you mean I could have left the while you were gone?"

"Yes, but that chance has already gone, so there is no changing you mind now."

"I don't want to leave."

"That's not important anyway Granger. Now you are going to tell me why you are willing to betray potter and weasel."

"I don't want to talk about it, cant you just believe that they have done something to turn me away and leave it at that?"

"No, tell me what happened!"

"Th-They killed my parents." said Hermione close to tears.

"They would not have done that, your lying"

"No I am not; they killed my parents because they thought that with my parents out of the way I would be more focused at our task. They said that I was too worried that my parents were in danger and I wasn't focusing so they took out the distraction."

"I thought that girl weasel was your best friend, why would she let them do that to you."

"Ginny will do anything that Harry asks her and she will follow him no matter what he does."

"So why didn't you leave them when they did that?"

"They would not let me, when I heard that they had killed my parents I confronted Ron and asked him why did they do it he started to hit me because he thought I was stupid to not to be able to see the reasoning, then after the beating started anytime I didn't do what they wanted Ron would start hitting me until I gave in to what they wanted me to do."

"Why would they have done something like that, that doesn't sound like the potter and weasel I know from school?"

"Something changed in Harry during the battle in the Graveyard, and he has been turning Ron against me ever since.

"I'm going down stairs to think about everything for a while, you can clean up while I'm gone, and the bathroom is on the left. Do not leave this room while I am gone."

**The Burrow**

"Calm down Ron, you know she will come back eventually, just give her some time to realize that she needs us and she cant do anything without us with her." said Ginny as Ron threw a chair across his room.

"Ginny, I don't think that Hermione will come back on her own, we might have to go find her and make her understand our reasons for what we did." said Harry.

Right as Ron pushed over his bookcase his parents walked in. "Ronald Weasley! Why are you destroying your room" yelled Ms. Weasley.

"He is just having a temper tantrum because of something that happened." Harry said to Ms. Weasley

"What happened?" asked Arthur

"Is nothing important" said Harry

"I want to know what happened to leave Ron this mad" Ms. Weasley said.

"It was just an argument with Hermione, that's all" said Ginny

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes Ginny, I will ask one last time, what happened" said Ms. Weasley

"I'm not lying, that's what happened"

"Arthur, find out what happened." said Ms. Weasley

At that moment Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand, pointed it at Ginny and whispered _ligilmins_. The second he was out of her mind he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Molly, they killed Hermione's parents because of some nonsense about her being distracted by them. Then she ran away while they were hitting her yesterday."

"Why would you have done this to your friend?" asked Ms. Weasley

Right as she was finishing her question Ron and harry both pulled out their wands, pointing them at Molly and Arthur and yelled in unison, _obliviate_.

**Malfoy Manor**

The second Draco closed the door to the room Hermione was in he started off to find his mother so that he could tell her what Hermione just told him and see what she thinks about the situation. He found her reading in the library, and when he walked in she looked up. "So where have you been?"

"I was trying to get granger to tell me what happened for her to want to become a death eater"

"And did you succeed?"

"Yes, she told me everything"

"So what happened?"

"The idiots killed her parents because they thought that she was being distracted by them and that they could remove the distraction, without granger becoming mad."

"That poor thing, she had to live through her best friends killing her parents, I don't think she could possibly take any more that that."

"Well she did apparently, because when she wanted to know why they killed her parents the weasel got mad because she was questioning them and since then anytime she did something wrong they would beat her, and that's how she came to be her, they were beating her when she apparated here."

"Oh my, we may be able to get a powerful ally out of this whole thing, because if what you're saying is true she must completely resent them for what they did and must be willing to do anything to get them back for what they did."


End file.
